


Disaster At Eve.

by wolfleigh (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Death, Endgame, F/F, Fluff, choni, gay representation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wolfleigh
Summary: Cheryl has never felt love this strongly. Her family was awful, her first love was ripped away from her. Toni Topaz has entered her life with grace and love, so what happens when she’s nearly taken away too?
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Sweet Pea
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Disaster At Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated. any tips :)

It was a dark night in Riverdale. The stars hung lowly in the dimly-lit sky: the only sounds heard being from either owls or crickets. Most townsfolk were asleep in their beds, but this didn’t apply to a certain pair of girls- Cheryl Majorie Blossom and Toni Topaz.

“You do look rather dashing in the moonlight, Tee-Tee.”

The infamous red sat back upon the blanket laid beneath her, grass stretching across the nearby grounds. Her girlfriend was stood up beside a gathering of rocks, brushing herself down and stretching her arms. They were accompanied by the marvellous view of the small town, the roads deserted at the time of night. 

Toni had suggested for the two to go camping. Little did she know, Cheryl was _mortified_ by the idea of insects. The high-school-sweethearts had come to an appeasement. Cher had agreed to lay out amongst the greenery to watch the sunset, but that was only it. The serpent didn’t find a problem with this, just shrugging and packing some essentials.

“Don’t I always?”

A raspy voice called back teasingly, the pink figure glancing over her shoulder to send a wink in the HBIC’s direction, only receiving a light groan in return. The Topaz chuckled to herself before moving back to their little hideout, parking herself at the side of her companion. Red seemed distant, as she was sometimes, and Toni knew that Cher was just caught up in thought.

“Babe?”

The girl returned back to the real world and smiled dopily, resting her head on her shoulder. The serpent rubbed her hand up and down her covered arm; covered because they had worn layers suited for the mild temperature. The lovebirds enjoyed going on adventures together- there was so much to see in the world and there wasn’t anyone better to see it with. 

They sat in quiet for a few moments, the silence not awkward but more comfortable. Sometimes it was better to just take a moment together, to finally let it sink in how much they truly had each other.

Toni would do anything for Cheryl, and Cheryl would do anything for her precious amour. 

“I’ve never met somebody as capturing as you.” 

The estranged twin spoke up, shifting the atmosphere to something more sentimental. The other girl smiled at this, shifting to wrap her arm protectively around her girl. Toni was undoubtedly whipped; Sweetpea and Fangs had not hesitated to point it out on several occasions. Toni was deeply in love, but who could blame her? The beautiful blossom snuggled into her wasn’t anything other than precious, and the Topaz just wanted to keep her safe and warm forever.

“Your _soul_. It’s _good_. You’re kindhearted- compassionate, yet loyal. You fight for what you believe in, and I respect that. After experiencing everything with my dysfunctional, incestuos family, _I met you_.”

Cher lifted her head and arm, a chilly hand coming to rest on the girl’s cheek. Toni winced a little at the coldness of her hand before leaning into it, fluttering her lashes shut as they both shared a loving kiss.

“GO TINY!” 

Two voices cheered from within the bushes behind them. The ginger jumped backwards in surprise, leaving Toni with her eyes shut awkwardly. Her mind fogged with annoyance, recognising the voices and wondering how they dared to interrupt their sweet moment up above the town.

“They really followed us, didn’t they?”

The vixen snarled below her breath and craned her neck, seeing two shadowed figures clearly. One was insanely tall, and it was definitely Sweetpea.

“Idiots. COME OUT!”

Toni yelled back at them and glared towards where they both hid. The boys cowered at being caught, knowing how their asses were probably going to get beaten. Cheryl noticed her girlfriend’s attention had diverged, taking the time to admire her cosy outfit, suited for the chilly air. She wore one of her oversized crimson sweaters, thrown on with some black ripped jeans.  Classic. 

“I’m BI!”

Sweetpea voiced back and Cheryl’s eyes widened at the response. Toni hadn’t meant that literally, but whatever worked.

The serpentress face palmed before scrambling back to her feet, darting off to the males threateningly, Cher keeping a close watch in amusement. High pitched screams came from the gang members, Toni chasing them off into the distance. It seemed like harmless fun, really, _until a gunshot went off_.


End file.
